


The Experiment

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Prompt Fills. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is oblivious, M/M, hey ho, possibly doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a plan. He wants to be more than friends with John. He read online the steps one should take when trying to show interest in another human being, but in true Sherlock style, things go wrong.</p><p>Prompt: Sherlock experiments on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

John loved his flat mate. He really did. But what he didn't love was the endless experiments. 

Last week, Sherlock had hugged John. Followed him everywhere. John could distinctly recall a moment when he was showering, Sherlock just wandered into the room, plain as day and sat there. He just.... watched.

The week before that, Sherlock had snuck into John's bed in the middle of the night and curled around him. When John woke up, Sherlock's leg was hooked over his middle, his face was buried in John's neck. John had a mouthful of those raven curls. 

Whenever he asked, Sherlock just shrugged and muttered something about an experiment and that was that. 

Today it was subtle touches. John didn't notice at first, he was too busy spreading jam on his toast to notice that the Consulting Detective had snuck up behind him. Sherlock's hand gracefully swept across John's backside. The squeal that the good doctor let out was nothing short of embarrassing. 

"Sherlock! What are you-"

"Relax John. It was my sheet." Sherlock chuckled humorously as John turned to face him. 

John's eyes grew to the size of small saucers when he saw Sherlock, clad only in a skimpy sheet, posing with his hand on his hip. Oh and was that? Yes. Oh, yes. Sherlock was wearing nothing underneath. John knew that because he could see the hint of Sherlock's hip, his V-shaped muscles pointing at one particular point of Sherlock's anatomy.  
Before his eyes could drop that far however, John spun back to his toast. His pulse had increased so much, John thought his heart would explode out of his chest, dance across the kitchen counter and then jump out of the window. 

Who was the drama queen now, Watson? John thought to himself and shuffled off, toast in hand as he made his way to his chair. 

Sherlock whined. Actually, seriously whined. Why couldn't John see what he wanted? Surely it was obvious? Hadn't he made it clear enough? 

With a pantomime sigh, Sherlock fell back into his chair. Legs spread so that he could give John a good look.

"How about a case-?"

"dull"

"Cluedo?"

"boring"

"Clothes?"

The glare that was sent John's way would hav frightened a lesser man. He was a soldier. He didn't back down. 

"Don't be stupid John..."

"Well what do you want, Sherlock? " John made a point of staring straight at Sherlock's face.

Sherlock's face creased into a big grin.

"I want to experiment. With you."

John's brow rose.

"Sex, John. A relationship."


End file.
